Honest Trailer presents My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
by aldovas
Summary: A parody of Honest Trailer tackling one of the most popular modern animated shows: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.


**Honest Trailer presents My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

From the company (Hasbro), who made older teenagers and adults saying 'My God, _Transformers_ SUCKS!', comes with an animated show that made older teenagers and adults saying 'My God, _My Little Pony_ is AWESOME!'.

 ** _MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC_!**

Meet Twilight Sparkle, seriously, was this a _Twilight_ joke? But anyway, she's bookworm unicorn student of Princess Celestia, because princesses are nicer than queens, who has no interest on making friends who, along with his baby dragon assistant, moves out to Ponyville to make friends like: an hyperactive party addict (Pinkie Pie), a Southern stereotype (Applejack), a fashion obsessive perfectionist (Rarity), the every brony's wet dream (Fluttershy) and a pegasus who's often seen as a gay symbol (Rainbow Dash). All of them become the owners of 6 powerful stones called the Elements of Harmony, you know, they're kinda like the Dragon Balls or the Chaos Emeralds, the only difference is that they work with...huh...friendship?

Together, they have magical and crazy adventures like: doing chores on different jobs in Ponyville, meeting several mythological creatures, singing pointless musical numbers that you're gonna love them anyway, making new friends, making new enemies, making dresses for the Grand Galloping Galla, going to the Grand Galloping Galla, fighting against a chaos creature (Discord), befriending the chaos creature, going to a wedding, saving the wedding and pissing off most of the fans by turning Twilight into an Alicorn. Oops, spoilers.

Together they face off against mortal enemies like: A dark Alicorn who later turns out to be a misunderstood princess (Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon), a shape-shifter queen (Queen Chrysalis), yes, I told you queens are evil, a dark king who's basically Sauron as an excuse to be an underdeveloped villain (King Sombra), a former Princess Celestia's student who becomes your typical high school bully (Sunset Shimmer) and Tirek, the most powerful and brutal enemy of the entire franchise, who consumes the power of every pony of Equestria until Princess Twilight appear to stop him in a battle more epic than _Dragon Ball Z_ and _Man of Steel_ combined! Whoa, are you sure this show was made for little girls?

Prepare to see a cartoon show that it's been airing for 5 years and it's still going strong. Spawning 3 movies like: the one everyone hates ( _Equestria Girls_ ), the one everyone loves ( _Rainbow Rocks_ ) and the one for those who were disappointed at the Equestria Games episode ( _Friendship Games_ ). Come on, that episode wasn't so bad.

(The scene of Spike trying to sing the Equestria Games's national anthem is shown)

No, no, no, NO! Please, show us something awesome!

(The scene of Spike melting the giant frozen cloud with a powerful fire-breath is shown)

Thank you!

And meet a fandom, who may be responsible for cyber-bullies, death threats towards the writing staff and possibly a gunpoint for a Fluttershy plush. But it's also responsible for many friendships (the MLP Analysis), creative animation works (Lullaby of a Princess) and even saving children from abusive parents (Keyframe and FallenWish). Hey, at least it's better than the Sonic fandom.

 **Starring...**

 **Stephanie Meyer** (Twilight Sparkle)

 **Katy Perry** (Pinkie Pie)

 **Apple Jacks Cereal** (Applejack)

 **Sonic the Pegasus** (Rainbow Dash)

 **Emma Stone** (Rarity)

 **Eli-shy Thornberry** (Fluttershy)

 **Spyro** (Spike)

 **Princess Rosalina** (Princess Celestia)

 **Dark of the Moon** (Princess Luna)

 **The PowerPuff Fillies** (The Cutie Mark Crusaders)

 **McDonald's Big Mac** (Big Macintosh)

 **Cherry Bomb** (Ms. Cherilee)

 **Bulk and Skull from _Power Rangers_** (Snips and Snails)

 **Hey, you two, get out of here!** (Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon)

 **Jar-Jar Bunny** (Angel)

 **The Mayor of Townsville** (Mayor Mare)

 **Yoda** (Zecora)

 **Zatanna** (Trixie)

 **Loki** (Discord)

 **Prince William and Kate Middleton** (Shining Armor and Princess Cadence)

 **Maleficent** (Queen Chrysalis)

 **Scar from _the Lion King_** (King Sombra)

 **Mean Girls** (All the villains of the Equestria Girls movies)

 **Th** **anos** (Tirek)

 **And the Best Background Character Ever** (Derpy Hooves)

 **MY LITTLE PONY: THE GOOD ONE**

(The title of the upcoming _My Little Pony: the Movie (2017)_ is shown)

SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!

 **End of the Honest Trailer**


End file.
